Legend of the Stars
by Sonic Angel
Summary: What if there was more than just the Sailor Starlights that had Star Power by their side? This is the story of the Chinese Zodiac Scouts, and the legendary Zodiac Guardians. Please R&R. Sailor Moon is owned by Nakao Takeuchi. Please do not sue me. Zo


Legends of the Stars

By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own SM. This is the _true_ origin of the Zodiac Guardians, and the Starlight Knight! Loosely based on the Super S Series.

"You may know the story of Princess Serenity and her court… This is the story of Prince Archer of the Sagittarius Kingdom and _his_ court, the Zodiac Guardians. Our story, takes place in the Silver Millennium, where the story of Prince Archer begins…"

All was well in the Silver Millennium. The Sailor Senshi and the Outer Senshi have done well combating the forces of darkness. But the darkness of Queen Metallia's forces have awakened a legendary group of warriors that take their powers from the stars… These are the Zodiac Guardians. Also known as the _First Guardians_, these Senshi are gifted with amazing powers.

When combating one of Queen Metallia's minions, the Outer Senshi found themselves surrounded by Queen Metallia's monsters, her _latest_ batch, to be more precise.

Sailor Pluto said, "We're surrounded!"

Sailor Neptune said, "If anybody has some great ideas, _now_ would be the time!"

Sailor Uranus sighed, "Man, Metallia's been pulling all the stops lately!"

Sailor Saturn replied, "Then perhaps it is my turn…"

Sailor Pluto yelled, "No, Saturn, don't do it!"

Then, a voice called out, "Need some help?"

Three mysterious figures appeared and monster said, "Who are you?"

The first mysterious figure was wearing everything red, mask included, and had the symbol of Aries on the left side, and on his left hand was a sword made Japanese style.

The second figure was MUCH more familiar. She was a Sailor Senshi, at _least_ she looked like a Sailor Senshi. But her colors were that of a desert found on Earth, and she carried a spear whose point looked like scorpion's tail.

The final one was wearing violet, with star designs all over, and had a mask on his face, and a cape filled with stars, and it was embroidered with gold and violet, but there was something different. He wielded _two_ weapons, not one. His samurai sword was on his belt, while the weapon he wielded was a fantastic glaive.

The first figure stated, "We, _gentlemen_, we're the Zodiac Guardians! In the name of Aries, you're going down, for I am the Ram Knight!"

The second figure smiled, "Prepare to feel the sting of justice! I'm Sailor Scorpio, and in the name of Scorpio, you're going to get burned!"

The final figure said, "I'm the samurai of justice, a guardian of truth! Prepare to feel the brightness of the stars, for I, I am the Starlight Knight!"

He brandished his glaive and held it at the ready position. He said, "So, you guys ready?"

The Ram Knight grinned, "Of course I am, Archer san."

Sailor Scorpio smiled, "Let's show the Outer Senshi what we can do!"

Starlight Knight said, "All right. Zodiac Guardians, attack pattern Alpha Z Delta!"

The two nodded and they started fighting Queen Metallia's minions.

Ram Knight said, "You know, you disturbed our beauty sleep."

Sailor Scorpio rapidly attacked some of the monsters and snarled, "And that makes us _angry_."

Starlight Knight said, "Now you'll see why we're known as the _First Guardians_! Archer Ryu, Hoki-Boshi Sen!" (AN: Hoki-Boshi Sen: Comet Strike.) Starlight Knight turned into a ball of light and struck down most of the monsters.

After that attack, the smoke cleared and the Starlight Knight returned to his physical form.

Ram Knight said, "There's still a lot of them."

Starlight Knight grinned, "Not anymore." He raised one hand and moved it to form a star. He said, "Time for some weed control. STARLIGHT BLASTER!" And that one single blast destroyed the remaining monsters.

One monster was left standing. Starlight Knight said, "We have a message for you to send to Queen Metallia. Tell her that she has awakened the Zodiac Guardians. And her plans will not work. We'll make sure of that."

The monster left, and almost two sets of Guardians were left alone.

Sailor Pluto said, "Most impressive. So _you_ are the legendary Zodiac Guardians,"

Starlight Knight replied, "Those were our parents. We are merely Zodiac Guardians of _this_ generation. We have a _long_ way to go from being called _legendary, _Sailor Pluto."

Sailor Neptune said, "Even so, you've proven yourselves to do amazing things. I believe that you are on the right track."

Sailor Uranus replied, "But you're a long ways away from your parents."

Starlight Knight nodded, already realizing the truth. He said, "I know, Uranus."

Sailor Saturn came up and congratulated the Starlight Knight. She said, "Thank you for saving us."

Starlight Knight replied, while his cheeks were blushing, "It… It was nothing. Just doing our duty as Zodiac Senshi… Nothing more."

Sailor Scorpio grinned, "Are you blushing, Archer san?"

Starlight tried to remain his composure and said, "What do you mean, I'm blushing, Scorpio san? We're doing our duty to uphold truth and justice in the universe!"

Then, he got serious. He said, "And besides, I've been trained to be a warrior and a philosopher. I've _never_ fallen in love, much less having a best friend."

The Zodiac Guardians left, back to their Kingdoms, leaving the Outer Senshi. Particularly, two of them were troubled. Pluto thought, 'He's alone. Trained to be a warrior and poet, and nothing more.' Saturn was thinking of him, but in a different way. She thought, 'He never had a best friend? His father trained him to be a warrior…' Then, Saturn smiled evilly. She thought, 'Perhaps it is time to see how good of a warrior he is with the glaive.'

Meanwhile, at the Sagittarius Kingdom, Starlight Knight transformed back into Prince Hoshi, 'Archer san' to his Zodiac friends, and heir to the Sagittarius Kingdom.

His father, King Akira said, "Well done, my son. Report."

Prince Hoshi replied, "Queen Metallia's forces are growing stronger. I am afraid that Queen Serenity's Court may not have the power to destroy them."

King Akira replied, "So I was right in awakening the Zodiac Guardians."

Prince Hoshi stated, "I have heard some reports that the Chinese Zodiac Scouts have started to awaken as well."

King Akira laughed, "The more, the merrier! We'll defeat Queen Metallia with our combined forces!"

Just then, a butler came. He said, "Prince Hoshi, a letter for you. It just came from Titan, one of Saturn's moon."

Prince Hoshi said, "Thank you, Jasper." Then, he thought, 'What would Saturn want with me on Titan?'

He got the letter and went to his room, and yes, it was gold and violet too.

He opened the envelope and it read.

Dear Prince Hoshi, AKA Starlight Knight,

I am holding an armed tournament in my moon of Titan. I cordially invite you to come. There will be other warriors in there as well. If you defeat the others, you will get the chance to spar against me. I am curious to know how much of Archer Ryu you know.

Sincerely yours,

Princess Saturn.

Sonic Angel: A mysterious letter, an enigmatic tournament, what does this all mean? Next time, Saturn and the Starlight Knight, go head to head! "Legends of the Stars: Glaive Combat: Soldier of the Stars VS. Soldier of Death!"


End file.
